


Similar to be like the real, also like a dream

by Plume39



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-New 52
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume39/pseuds/Plume39
Summary: Tim坐在家里趴在窗沿向外望着正活跃于哥谭市夜空的义警们，不管怎样，他的生活依旧会这样继续下去。想着大概在未来的某一天，他也许会去韦恩企业工作，但他也不知道有没有那个可能去成为其中的一员。更新：算是了重写一些部分





	Similar to be like the real, also like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 大概有ooc  


有什么不对。Tim从浑浑噩噩里醒来，捂着脑袋从床上爬起时半眯着眼环顾了一遍四周。没错，是自己的卧室没错。今天父亲并没有早早地来找他，也或许是他自己醒得过早。闹钟表盘上的时针还没指向6，再望向窗外，东方已经有了点鱼肚白。有点摇摇晃晃走到衣柜旁并打开后他却突然清醒。

_ **有什么不对。** _

但是他也说不出个所以然，只是感觉就像有什么本应该在的东西不见了。

出门后正看见推着轮椅过来的Jack，似乎对于Tim那么早起有些惊讶，但也没说什么，看了一会儿问Tim等会儿是否要和他一起去钓鱼。Tim点了点头，便推着Jack走向餐厅。Dana已经准备好早餐了，并向他们打招呼。

上学时间很是无聊，不如说没有不无聊的时段。但是好友Sebastian却调侃说Tim已经很久没在课上打瞌睡了，而且课后时间也不总是有一堆事让他忙碌，以至于不怎么社交。他反倒有点讶异，自己以前是那样的吗？

而关于女友，Tim清晰地记得和Ariana的交往是如何开始的，但是而其中一些细节他记得不是很清。比如那天看完电影后被殴打那次后来是怎么解决的？他可不是那种能让自己在女友眼前被羞辱的人。但是最后是怎么解决的呢，他记得不是太清。也许后来在某处靠着曾经学过的空手道给解决了。只不过这件事他肯定没告诉过Jack。

-

当然这也不是瞒着父母的第一件事。 他每天晚上也依旧会在拿着相机拍照，就像往常一样，继续追踪蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠和夜翼依旧，但是换了一个新罗宾，虽然似乎脾气和上一个一样都很差但是技术上要精湛许多，甚至偶尔会拔出长刀。可是最近并没有传出Bruce新收养了一个男孩。而另一方面，蝙蝠少女换成了新的一位，Tim猜测是Bruce收养的Cassandra。当然还有一个带着兜帽穿着紫色披风的女孩和他们一起，但是和那个新罗宾一样，关于他们的身份他无从下手。

Tim时不时会在家附近发现他们的停留，一般会是蝙蝠女孩和罗宾；夜翼和那个紫色披风的女孩—似乎是叫搅局者—也会偶尔在附近的楼顶待一会儿；观察到蝙蝠侠的次数是最少的，也许是错开了，也或许的确很少。对于此事Tim感到惊讶，他们并非什么短时间内为了侦查什么而停留，时间跨度实在太长了。那么只能说是刻意在此驻足，但那又是为了什么？

而且他也发现以前所存的罗宾与蝙蝠侠的报纸剪贴本少了一份，是延续了Jason还在担当罗宾时的那本。怎么找也找不到，Tim只能想着会是在搬去 楔石城再搬回来时掉落在了某处。

-

Tim知道城里出现了个红头罩，这虽然并非什么特殊的称号（据Tim收集的资料，以前甚至还有个红头罩帮），但这个人似乎是有个很大的目标。而事实也的确是对方闹出了很大的事，甚至让基本常驻于布鲁德海文的夜翼回到了哥谭。 但是后来那人和蝙蝠侠的打斗Tim不知道结果，他也不知道最终红头罩和蝙蝠侠还有小丑之间的关系到底会是如何。

虽然也有考虑过杰森，但是人死，会复生吗？

-

Tim坐在家里趴在窗沿向外望着正活跃于哥谭市夜空的义警们，不管怎样，他的生活依旧会这样继续下去。想着大概在未来的某一天，他也许会去韦恩企业工作，但他也不知道有没有那个可能去成为其中的一员。

**Author's Note:**

> 是基于夜翼v2#5里Tim说要辞职一事的发散性想象，也就是如果在身份危机之前Damian就已经出现那又会怎样。当然这里大概可以说为了剧情加了个叫Zatanna来消除相关记忆的背景（。）而具体时间设定为发生于96年那个时间点。  
涉及到的事件是无主之地（Cass被收养）和头罩之下（Jason表明复活）


End file.
